This Christmas
by Sgarc12
Summary: A Spashley Christmas Story
1. Where The Wild Things Are

**A/N: So unlike the last one this one is not finshed but I'm currently working on Chpter 3. I will try to update as regularly as I can, especially since this is a holiday story. I hope you all enjoy. :)**

**This is a SPASHELY story and well introduce Ashley in the next chapter. **

**Flashbacks are in italics**

* * *

The holidays are always the hardest; it's been two years since her husband's death. Every year it has been the same, wishing he was there during that special time of year. And this year she doesn't expect it to be any different.

"Momma, do you think you could read me a story?" She looks down at her daughter, Emma, who is the splitting image of her late husband, light brown hair and green eyes.

She won't deny her child a bedtime story, not today, not ever. Because when you lose somebody close to you she knows these are moments you'll never get back.

"Of course baby girl." She smiles at her Emma lovingly before settling down next to her on her twin sized bed. Emma excitedly hands her mother the book she has picked out.

_Where The Wild Things Are_

It really was no surprise that her daughter had picked this very book out, it's her favorite. It had been one of her husband's favorites as a kid. When her late husband, James, had found out she was pregnant the first thing he did was buy that very book.

"_You bought our unborn baby a book? James, you do realize that this little guy or girl won't be reading for another couple of years?"_

"_I know that. But I loved this book as a kid and if I can start reading it to our child while it's still in your stomach then he or she will love it just as much as I do. It will be a little bond between the two of us." She smiled at her husband's honestly and realized how lucky she was to be married to such a loving and caring man._

And that's what he did every night James would read to little Emma while in her mother's belly and it continued on even after she was born.

James would read it to Emma every night before bed and with his untimely death Spencer continues reading the story to Emma, hoping that bond would always stay intact even with him no longer around. She knows that's what James would want.

Thinking about the memory, a lone tear falls down Spencer's cheek, she tries to hide it from her daughter not wanting Emma to see her cry.

The tear didn't go unnoticed by her daughter. Emma knows her momma is always sad around this time of the year. Only being seven, Emma is very mature and observant at her age.

"I miss him too momma." Emma leans up and kisses her mother on the cheek. Only being the age of five when her daddy died, Emma has small memories of James. But it's enough to miss him and she has a picture of him on her bedside table that she kisses and says goodnight to every night.

Spencer smiles down so consumed of happiness at the love and thoughtfulness her daughter possess, she couldn't be any prouder. She stops and thinks how proud James would be to know how his little girl is becoming a beautiful young lady.

Half way through the book Spencer notices Emma starts to softly snore but she doesn't stop, she continues to read until she has finished the book, it's what James always did and she was one to keep things routine when it came to Emma.

When the book is done Spencer gets up, tucks Emma in leaving a chaste kiss on her forehead, she shuts off the bedside lamp before slightly cracking the door. If she would have waited a few more seconds she would have heard her daughter's whispered words.

"_Goodnight daddy, I love you. Let momma not be sad anymore."_

Spencer makes her way to the kitchen, ready to start baking for tomorrow's Thanksgiving festivities at her parents' house. Every year it's the same thing, she's told to bake her famous pecan pies. She used to be in charge of a casserole or two as well, but now her parents just ask her to bring the pies.

She's notice how her parents have asked less and less of her but they're always there offering to do more for her, she kindly disregards their help letting them know she needs to learn how to be independent. She can take care of herself and Emma on her own. It had been a challenge that first year, but since then it has gotten easier.

Spencer pours a glass of wine and sings softly to the music playing in the background as she bakes her two pies. She moves around the kitchen briskly in the light glow of the kitchen.

She'd never admit it to anybody but she's finding out lately that she becoming lonely long after Emma has gone to bed. She lost touch with most of her friends after James's death. It wasn't their fault, Spencer pushed them away and now she's suffering the consequences.

Her brother Glen has tried numerous times to set her up with fellow co-workers but every time Spencer denied stating, _"I'm just not ready yet Glen."_

He understands but he knows deep down his sister is lonely. They weren't as close as they used to be and he misses her. All he wants is to see her smile again, he misses her smile. He also misses the sound of her laughter and them play fighting like they use to do.

The sister he once had wasn't there anymore; she now was only a shell of who she used to be.

After baking her pies Spencer cleans up the kitchen before making her way to her bedroom to get ready for bed. She knows tomorrow is going to be a long day, a day where she has to put on her fake smile and pretend that she wasn't still hurting inside.

She knows her family will see through the facade but she'll do it anyway because they won't worry as much, they won't probe too much or ask too many questions. Plus she really did owe it to Emma to be the best mother she could be.

Spencer's mind wonders to Emma and how quickly she is growing up and that if she could just get through the holidays, she vows to start the New Year off by being a better mother to her daughter and a daughter and sister to her family.

Spencer picks up the picture frame off the bedside table that holds a picture of her and James on their wedding day and stares at it affectionately before kissing her fingers and placing them over James's face on the picture.

Quietly she says goodnight to her late husband as sleep over takes her.


	2. Thanksgiving Day

"Grandpa!" Emma screams running up the walkway of her grandparents New York suburb ranch house.

Arthur Carlin, a kind gentle man, meets Emma half way and scoops her up into his arms. "Hey there young lady, I can't barely see your face." He chuckles at the sight of Emma all bundled up in her weather outer wear. It had been a tad frosty out and Spencer insisted Emma put on her beanie, pea coat, scarf and mittens before leaving for her grandparents' home.

"Momma made me wear all this stuff." She pouts.

"Well she doesn't want you to catch a cold." He kisses her cheek before setting her down. Emma scrambles into the house.

Spencer walks up the steps carrying her sugary desserts as her dad greets her with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey honey. Here let me help you with those."

"Hey dad. Thanks." He grabs the pies out of her hands as she smiles softly at him and they make their way into the house.

Arthur sighs at his daughter noticing the bags under her eyes and the tiredness in her voice. He shakes his head at the thought. He doesn't try to push Spencer as much as Paula and Glen tend to; he knows that in her own time she will open up.

They have always had a strong bond and they use to be able to talk about anything and everything but things have changed and he barely knows the woman standing before him today. She's closed herself to the world and as much as he wants to break through her walls he knows it won't happen and he hopes that when's she's ready she'll come to him.

They make their way into the house and Spencer instantly smells the aroma of all the delicious foods that are being prepared for their Thanksgiving meal. She can faintly hear Emma talking animatedly to who she assumes is her mother in the kitchen and she smiles at the thought.

Paula was upset that Spencer had got pregnant at the age of 22, insisting she should have waited a little longer, but the day Emma was brought into the world it was as if nothing else in the world mattered. Paula turned to mush and Emma was made the center of her attention.

"Where's Glen?" Spencer asks looking around her for brother, who always beats her to their parent's house on holidays.

"Oh, he called just a few moments ago to say they were running late but they would be here shortly." Arthur replies setting down the pies on the buffet table located inside the dining room.

"They?" Spencer questioned unsure of who "they" are.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak but the front door swung open and Glen appeared with a beaming smile. "Spence!" He rushed to her and embraced her in a loving brotherly hug. She hates to admit but it had been a month since she last saw Glen and in that moment she realized how much she had missed her older brother.

"Hey Glen" She whispers out while still in their embrace.

"I want you to meet somebody." Glen breaks the embrace and turns around to a brunette standing timidly in the front foyer.

"Spence, this is Aiden. Aiden, this is my sister, Spencer." Spencer tries not to roll her eyes. She knows what her brother was up to. She has been distant but she wasn't a fool.

"It's nice to meet you Aiden." She gives a genuine smile as she takes his hand in her own and when he's about to open his mouth to say something he's interrupted by a husky voice.

"Jesus Aiden, a little help would be nice, ass." Aiden moves aside, revealing a petite brunette woman who is balancing a couple bottles of wine in one hand and a covered casserole dish in another.

The feisty brunette almost drops the casserole dish upon seeing Spencer standing before Aiden, embarrassed because she hadn't realized anybody else had been standing there.

Aiden goes and grabs the two bottles of wine out of the brunettes hands before introducing the two, "Spencer, this is my sister Ashley. Ashley, this is Spencer, Glen's sister. Aiden motions to Spencer with his hands.

"It's nice to meet you Spencer." Ashley hands full with a casserole dish just nods her head at Spencer with a full grin on her face.

"Uncle Glennn!" Emma comes burrowing through the house towards her uncle who then scoops her up and kisses her fondly on the cheek.

"Hey there, beautiful girl."

"I've missed you Uncle Glen." Emma nuzzles herself in the crook of Glen's neck.

A pang of guilt rips through Spencer's heart, she knows she has kept them from seeing each other as of late. The months following James passing, Glen lived at Spencer's until he felt she was able to get back on her feet and take care of herself and Emma.

Glen had been nothing short of amazing, never mind his childhood best friend had just passed away, he was there for his sister and Emma.

Another pang of guilt shoots through Spencer, she had been so selfish over losing her husband she didn't know how Glen mourned the death of his best friend. She wasn't there for him like he had been for her and Emma.

_Just get me through the holidays and I promise to be a better person. _She repeats in her head.

"I've missed you too, nugget." Glen say before putting her down and she reaches up and grabs one of Spencer's free hands.

"Momma, will you come watch the parade with me?" Emma looks up at Spencer with a pout on her face. Spencer actually lets a little giggle rip from her lips as she watches the little pouting brunette in front of her.

"So yeah… um… not that mind at all, but I'd rather not hold this casserole dish all day." Ashley breaks through and catches Spencer's attention again.

"Here, I'll get that." Arthur takes the dish out of Ashley's hands and makes his way into the kitchen.

"Emma, I'd like to meet Uncle Glen's friends. This is Aiden and this is his sister, Ashley."

Emma takes in the two new people before her, being the ever so polite person her mother has raised her to be, sticks out her hands and exchanges pleasantries with both.

Spencer notices how Ashley's nose crinkles after Emma shakes her hand, "she's too cute." Ashley says to Spencer.

"Thank you. Well I guess we're off to go watch the parade." Emma then drags Spencer away from the three older adults, towards the living room to watch the Thanksgiving parade.

Glen, Aiden and Ashley make their way into the kitchen to offer their any help Glen's parents might need in preparing Thanksgiving meal. "I'm hope you don't mind us being here today." Aiden addresses the older Carlins.

"No not at all." Paula waves Aiden off dismissively. "The more the merrier." Glen had called Paula a couple of days earlier asking his parents if it would be alright if he could bring a friend and his sister to Thanksgiving, stating they were new to the New York area and had no family close by, Paula was quick to oblige telling Glen nobody should be alone on the holidays.

"Yeah, we really appreciate it Mrs. Carlin." Ashley chimes.

"Call me Paula, sweetie." Paula says moving around the kitchen swiftly getting the last bit of the meal prepare.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Ashley asks wanting to show how much she really appreciates The Carlin's hospitality.

"No, you kids go ahead and get out of here. We've got this under control." Paula says smacking Arthur's hand that was about to grab a cookie from the dessert tray.

Glen and Aiden wander out the backdoor leaving Ashley standing awkwardly alone. She makes her way into the living room where she notices Spencer and Emma cuddled up watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade and Emma asking her mother if they can go into to the city and watch it next year.

"Hey, is it okay if I join you ladies?" Ashley asks shyly.

"Yeah, you can sit right here by me." Emma proudly states. Emma has never been shy when it came to new people. Spencer had to remind her on numerous occasions that she couldn't just go around talking to strangers.

Ashley smiles widely at the younger brunette and takes a seat next to the seven year old who so caught up in the marching band that is currently playing on the screen. Ashley watches as Emma get excited when a certain gigantic balloon comes on the screen and ask her mother if she see it. The scene before is so adorably cute.

"Look Ashley." Emma giggles as she points out the Snoopy balloon. Ashley giggles along with Emma and it is then that Spencer's realizes that Ashley was in the room. While she had been watching the television with her daughter she couldn't fight the fact that her mind often wandered.

"So how do you and Aiden know Glen?" Spencer finally questions Ashley.

"Oh well… Aiden and Glen are friends. But since Aiden and I don't have any family here in New York, Glen invited Aiden and I guess I was asked out of pity." Ashley giggles to herself and Spencer realizes that her laugh is contagious and lets a small chuckle out herself.

"Well nobody should be alone on the holidays."

"You guys are missing it." Emma whines as she continues to watch the parade. "It's almost over."

"Spencer, can you come here for a minute?" Paula calls out to Spencer who is still cooking away in the kitchen. Spencer gets up and complies with her mother's orders leaving Emma and Ashley alone in the living room.

"And that's the big guy." Emma states when Santa float comes onto the screen. "I already know what I'm going to ask him for."

"Oh yeah, what's that?' Ashley asks very interested on what the little girl wants for Christmas. It had been years since Ashley last really wanted something for Christmas. It has been years since she had last believed in Santa.

"I'm going to ask him to make my momma happy again." Ashley turns to Emma and looks at her very confused and completely dumbfounded. She opens her mouth to speak but her voice seems caught in her throat.

"Why…why… do you think your momma isn't happy?" Ashley asks being very curious, she has only held a two minute conversation with Spencer but she didn't look unhappy, but she's yet to really look at Spencer.

"She's been sad since my daddy died." Emma says bowing her head and looking sad for moment.

"Hey, don't worry okay? I'm sure your momma will be happy again. It will just take some time. She just misses him."

"I miss him too." Emma says sadly and it breaks Ashley heart that a child has lost her parent at such a young age. She knew what it was like to lose a parent, but at least she was older than Emma. Her mother died when she was in high school, it had been hard on all of them. She remembers the hard time their father had went through for a years after losing her.

"Can I tell you a secret?' Ashley whispers looking around the house to make sure nobody was around.

Emma nods waiting for Ashley to reveal her secret. "My mother died five years ago. I miss her too."

"Oh I'm sorry Ashley." Emma states before taking her arms around wrapping them around Ashley. Ashley then takes her arms around wraps them around Emma as well and in that moment a bond had officially been created.

"Am I interrupting something?" Spencer says confused as to why her daughter and Ashley were embraced in a hug.

"Let's Eat!" Paula rings out and Emma jumps up and runs by a curious Spencer into the dining room.

Leaving Ashley there face to face with a curious Spencer, "I told her a secret and she offered me a hug." Ashley shrugs her shoulders before walking past Spencer. "Hey, you coming?" Ashley stops and turns around when she realizes Spencer wasn't following her into the dining room."

Spencer reveals a small smile before following Ashley into the dining room.


	3. December 8th

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and story follows so far. This story will start to pick up here soon. But I'm glad you all are emjoying it so far. :)**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Thanksgiving and Christmas was drawing closer, only two weeks until Christmas day. Emma had been begging Spencer to take her to see the big man so she could tell him what she wanted for Christmas.

"So what are you going to ask Santa for?' Spencer says looking down at her beautiful daughter who is dressed in a black velvet dress.

"Momma, I can't tell you." Emma says looking at the little girl currently sitting in Santa's lap as she waits patiently for her turn.

"Next." A young lady dressed as an elf says loudly and Emma proceeds to sit on Santa's lap. Spencer watches fondly with a smile on her face, not being able to recall the last time she sat on Santa's lap.

She giggles when Emma reaches up and cups Santa's ear to whisper which catches Santa by surprise.

Santa turns to look at Emma strangely before turning his head and chancing a look at an on looking Spencer. Santa then returns his attention back to Emma and whispers in her ear as well. Emma reaches up and places a kiss on Santa's cheek and Santa follows with a "ho,ho,ho…" and a pat to Emma's head.

Emma gets off Santa's lap and makes her way towards Spencer who is standing their slightly confused as to why there were so many strange looks her way and whispers between her daughter and the Macy's department store Santa Claus.

"What was that all about?" Spencer asks once her daughter joins her.

"Ashley!" Emma half yells before running towards a brunette standing a couple feet away looking through some of the stores merchandise.

"Hey. Hey you!" Ashley then says realizing it was Emma who had called out her name.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asks hugging Ashley's waist. Spencer hadn't seen or talked to Ashley since the Thanksgiving meal they shared just weeks prior. Spencer had reached out and came around to her parents' house a little more, each time Glen being there with Aiden with no Ashley in tow.

Spencer had thought Glen's intentions were to set up her and Aiden but surprisingly each time nothing of the sort had been said. Maybe Glen had finally given up on setting her up and she was grateful for that.

"Well I was just doing a little bit of shopping." Ashley indicates by outstretching her hands and showing all the shopping bags dangling from her arms. "Did you just see Santa?" Ashley asks noticing Emma's black dress.

"Yes!" Emma says excitedly while Spencer watches as her daughter and Ashley engage in conversation.

When Ashley finally looks up at Spencer she notices she doesn't look as tired as she did Thanksgiving and she has her hair tightly pulled back in a ponytail and then realizes how beautiful Spencer is. She gets lost in thought while taking in Spencer's beauty that not hearing a single word of what Emma had just been telling her.

"So what do you think Ashley?" Emma questions.

"Huh?" Ashley looks at Emma who seems to be waiting on an answer. She takes another chance look at Spencer who seems to be smiling down at her daughter.

"I said do you want to come have lunch with me and momma?"

"Oh…well…" Ashley looks back up to Spencer who seems to be looking at Ashley now.

"What do you say? Would you like to join Emma and I for lunch?' Spencer says smiling sincerely at Ashley.

"As long as I'm not intruding, I'd love too." Ashley says smiling back at Spencer.

"Of course not." Emma then grabs both women's hands and leads them out of the department store.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you." Spencer says as they walk towards a small restaurant that Emma and Spencer eat at regularly.

"The feeling is mutual." Ashley can't help the feeling of happiness that overcomes her. Being new to New York she hasn't had made many friends and often wonders if she should just move back to Los Angeles after this semester at NYU.

When Christine Davies passed away four years ago, Ashley became depressed and missed her first two years of college; it took Aiden everything in him to get his sister back on the right path.

Aiden graduated from Berkley and found a sports casting job with ESPN that would require him to move to New York. He informed her of his plans and asked her politely to _"get your shit together," _So when he left he wouldn't have to worry about her too much.

Tough love was all it took and the reality that somebody else would be leaving her life again. Since her mother died their father had distanced himself and left LA to travel the country. Every once in a while they would get a different postcard from different countries letting them know all is well and he'll see them soon.

So Ashley did the only thing she could think of, she packed up and followed her brother across the country upon been accepted into NYU.

They entered the Mediterranean Bistro and took a small table in the back, "so how long have you been in New York?" Spencer questions.

"Oh well, two years. I'm originally from LA."

A waitress comes up and takes their order, Spencer insisting Ashley tries the Moussaka.

"What brings you to New York?" Spencer asks once the waitress disappears to put in their order.

"Well my idiot brother got a job for ESPN and I figured I follow him by attending NYU." Spencer eyes Ashley suspiciously she hadn't known the girl before her was that much younger than her, especially when she seems so mature for her age. "Oops, sorry I shouldn't say idiot from front of Emma."

"It's fine. Emma knows well enough not to repeat certain words. How old are you Ashley?" Spencer questions as she looks over to Emma who is furiously coloring away with the colors the restaurant provided her when they walked in.

"I feel like on trial here." Ashley chuckles at her admission and its Spencer's turn to blush.

"I'm sorry. It's just been… awhile since I've engaged in conversation with someone new… I'm not used…"

Ashley beings to laugh more at Spencer's ramble, "It's okay Spencer. I don't mind, I was just kidding with you. I'll just give you the brief biography. I'm 22, currently on track in getting a medical degree not sure which area I want to go into but currently leaning towards pediatrics. I'm actually on the fence if I want to keep attending NYU or head back west. So what about you? What's your story?"

"Can we go ice skating?' Emma finally picks her head from her current Crayola masterpiece and asks her mother with a pout, thus saving Spencer from revealing anything too personal.

Spencer actually enjoying her time out with her daughter and her new friend couldn't think of a reason why she wouldn't take her daughter to the ice rink located at Rockefeller Center. "Sure why not." Spencer smiles at her daughter.

"Yay! Can Ashley come?" Emma claps her hands excitedly.

"Why don't you ask her?" Spencer answers her awaiting daughter. Spencer looks over as Ashley hoping she agrees to accompany the two for an evening at the ice skating rink, she can't remember the last time she actually enjoyed the company of somebody other than her daughter.

"Really? I don't know how to ice skate." The waitress returns and sets down their meals in front of them and they begin to pick at their food through conversation.

"Momma can teach you. She taught me. She used to ice skate."

"Oh really?" Ashley smiles at Spencer.

"It's nothing. Just a hobby, I ice skated throughout high school. It's been awhile since I've last been on the ice. But I can show you if you like."

"I'd love to. This is really good by the way." Ashley points to her meal with her fork.

"Great. And I'm glad you like it." Spencer smiles as they all continue to eat their lunch.

They eat the rest of their meal in a comfortable silence and the waitress comes and drops the check off at the table.

"I'll get it." Ashley reaches for it before Spencer has a chance to.

"No, we invited you remember?" Spencer begins to reach out for the ticket but is quickly denied by Ashley.

"No, it'll be my pleasure. It's not every day that I get to enjoy a meal with two beautiful girls." Ashley admits.

"Thank you Ashley." Spencer says nudging her daughter to do the same.

"Thank you for lunch Ashley." Emma said giddily.

"Well we need to stop by at house to get you a change of clothes. I'm sure you don't want to try and ice skate in that dress. Plus it's getting chilly out and we need to bundle you up more." Spencer runs her fingers through her daughters light brown hair.

"I guess you're right." Emma beams brightly up at her mother.

"Come on you two, let's go." Spencer gets up from table after Ashley lays down a couple of bills to cover their meal.

After a ten minute walk, the trio finally gets to Spencer and Emma's condo.

"Wow, this place is awesome." Ashley says upon walking into the two bedroom condo.

"Thanks. It's not much but I love it here." Spencer watches as Emma runs off to her room, no doubt changing into more comfortable clothes.

"Are you kidding me? This place is great. You have a view of central park." Ashley takes in the view of the floor to ceiling windows. "I live in a dorm, believe me this is so much better."

Spencer slightly agrees with Ashley as she thinks about James for the first time in over an hour. Spencer had fallen in love with the condo as soon as she saw it, but told James it was too expensive and they should continue looking. James had a high paying job on Wall Street and couldn't deny Spencer anything her heart desired. He surprised Spencer a week later with keys to their new home. James was a damn good man, a great provider but even more so he had a good heart.

Ashley begins to walk around the small condo taking notice of the male figure in most of the pictures. She picks a picture from off the mantle of the fire place, it is of Spence, Emma and James, when they traveled to Disney world for the first time three years ago.

"That's James." Spencer says studying Ashley from a far.

"You're late husband?" Ashley questions not yet turning around to meet Spencer's gaze.

"Yeah….How did you know?" Ashley sets the frame down before taking a big breath and turning around to face Spencer.

"Emma told me."

"Thanksgiving. The hug." Spencer puts all the pieces together and understands why her daughter was hugging their new friend.

Ashley nods. "Yeah, but I figured when you were ready to tell me, you would. I didn't want to over step any boundaries, since we've only just become friends. At least I hope we're friends because I really like hanging out with the two of you." Ashley admits.

Spencer studies Ashley not really understanding the person in front of her. She's kind, considerate, thoughtful and very mature for her age and she's very intrigued by the beautiful brunette in front of her. Then she realizes that she just thought the girl in front of her was beautiful and she feels redness coat her cheeks.

"I'm ready!" Emma comes out clad in winter clothes, Ashley can't help but giggle at the cuteness that stands before her.

"Well, shall we?" Spencer says smiling widely at Ashley.


	4. December 8 Pt2

The trio approaches the ice skating rink and Ashley starts to second guess her decision on joining the two gorgeous girls before her. "Umm… I'm not so sure about this." She says backing away from the rink.

"Come on Ashley!" Emma says as she takes a step on to the cold ice. "It's easy." Emma begins to skate off leaving Ashley and Spencer behind.

"Yeah come on. I'll teach you." Spencer reaches out her hands.

Ashley shakes her head. "I'm going to fall."

"Take my hands. I promise not to let you fall." Seeing the sincerity in Spencer eyes and finally grabs a hold of her hands, wobbling just a little as she takes a step onto the ice towards Spencer.

"Promise you won't let me fall?"

"I promise." Spencer begins to skate backwards while Ashley attempts to skate forward and never taking her eyes off the blonde in front of her. For the first time she notices dark royal blue eyes staring back into her brown ones.

Ashley tries not to let her hormones take over. She reminds herself that Spencer is a widow and the only friend she's really made since coming to New York, usually keeping to herself in her dorm room or occasionally having dinner with Aiden during the week.

"_Come on Davies, don't think those thoughts." _ She internally says as Spencer almost gracefully guides her around the rink but with Spencer's blonde hair blowing in the wind and her smiling at Ashley the way she is, she can't help the butterflies she feels in her stomach.

"I need a break." She breathes out, not being able to handle the closeness of Spencer anymore. Spencer guides her to the exit and then takes Emma's hand and beings to skate around the rink as Ashley watches on.

She watches as Spencer and Emma giggle while holding hands circling the rink. Spencer than gets bold by quickly skating towards the middle of the rink and twirls around doing some fancy jumpy thing that Ashley can't begin to understand.

Ashley watches in awe.

"Wow." She breathes out as Spencer skates off the rink and takes a seat next to her. "You're really good."

"I'm rusty."

"You're incredible." Ashley gushes in admiration.

Spencer blushes. "You want to skate some more?"

Ashley smiles and nods her head yes.

"Come on you." Spencer grabs her hand and leads her back onto the ice.

"Don't let me fall." "I won't. Come on." Spencer grabs Ashley hands and begins to lead her around the rink. They both get lost in thought as they stare into each other eyes. Not missing a beat, Spencer leads them around the rink, as Emma skates close by.

Spencer had taught Emma how to skate a couple years ago, it was a family tradition that Spencer and James would bring Emma to Rockefeller Center every Christmas to ice skate but last year was the one year that Spencer didn't bring Emma herself. Emma begged for days until Spencer finally called Glen asking if he could take his niece ice skating.

It's not that she didn't want to take Emma she was just afraid of all the emotions she would endure when returning to a place that held so much happiness for the three of them. She wishes she could have those days back, the days when her mourning got the best of her.

Emma didn't deserve it.

A group of young teenagers playing chase skate roughly by them causing Spencer to lose her balance and falling down onto the ice bringing an already terrified Ashley down with her.

Ashley falls down on top of Spencer, they both stare into each other's eyes a moment before Ashley speaks, "hi."

"Hey." Spencer whispers back.

"You promised not to let me fall." Ashley breathes not rushing to get off Spencer.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Ashley fights the urge to run her fingers through Spencer's hair. It's almost like the world has stopped moving around her.

"I'm sorry." Ashley says finally rolling off Spencer so she can get up, but she doesn't get up she just lays there still giggling at the whole incident.

"I can't believe we just fell down." Spencer begins to giggle hysterically.

The whole scene did not going unnoticed by a small seven year old who realizes she hasn't heard her mother laugh in such way a long time and a big grin appears on her face.

Ashley tries to get up but falls down again, her butt hitting the ice hard and it strikes up another fit of giggles. "You're so cruel Spence." Ashley pouts crossing her arms at her chest like small child throwing a tantrum.

"You're cute when you pout." Spencer giggles out before standing up and offering her hand to the brunette.

A smirk grows on Ashley's face as she reaches out and grabs Spencer's hand and pulls her down onto the cold ice with her. Ashley begins to laugh. "That's for laughing at me and for calling me cute."

Spencer giggles again.

"Guys, you're starting to embarrass me." Emma says skating over to the older ladies causing both the old women laugh as they realize how silly they must look in the middle of rink.

"I guess we better…"

"Yeah…" Ashley agreeing with whatever Spencer was about to say.

Spencer finally gets up and helps Ashley up and off the rink without any more falls. They return their skates and start to walk away from the Rockefeller Center.

"Soooo… I guess I should be…" Ashley breathes out once she realizes they are approaching Spencer's building, not wanting to intrude.

"Do you want come up and have some hot chocolate or coffee?" Spencer asks quickly not wanting Ashley to leave just yet. "I mean if you don't have anywhere to be. I mean it is Saturday night of course you probably have plans. We could do it another time."

Ashley smiles, "Are you done?"

Spencer nods with a small blush.

"I would love to come up. Believe it or not Spence; I don't have very many friends so I'm enjoying myself very much right now. Plus I left my shopping bags at your place earlier."

"Oh right, so Emma and I shouldn't be worried that we're keeping you from a jealous boyfriend?" Spencer questions as they walk into the lobby of her apartment building.

"No, no jealous _girlfriend_." Ashley stresses causing Spencer to drop the keys she was pulling out of her purse. Ashley bends down and picks up the keys and holds them out for Spencer to take. "If you don't want me to come up for coffee anymore I understand."

"What? No. I'm sorry it just took me by surprise. I still want you to come up." Spencer takes the keys from Ashley before looking down and smiling at her daughter who is looking slightly confused at the two other older women in front of her.

Spencer had gay friends in college, she was taught love was love and it didn't matter who it was with just as long as you found it. Her father being a social worker taught her at an early age there was no reason to judge anybody for any reason and to except people for who they are as a person.

She's even has her suspicions that her brother might even be smitten with the fellows; he had never brought a girl home or even seen him with one now that she thought about it.

"You know, I think Glen plays for your team." Spencer giggles out.

This causes Ashley to laugh knowing full well Glen does play for her team. Aiden and Glen have been seeing each other for the past six months but she knew that the other Carlin's had yet to know about their relationship. And as much as she wants to let Spencer in on the truth, she won't, it's not her place and Glen will let Spencer know when he feels the time is right.

"Home, sweet home." Spencer says upon entering her condo. All three girls take off their jackets and hang them on the coat hanger located just next to the door. "So come on in make yourself at home."

Ashley watches as Spencer moves around the condo turning on a couple of table lamps and lighting various candles throughout the living room that give off the aroma of vanilla cookies.

Emma scurries off to her room leaving the two older females alone in the nice glow of the living room. "So hot chocolate or coffee?" Spencer asks when she finishes lightening the last candle, it had been a while since Spencer last entertained and she wasn't sure what to offer her new friend.

"Usually, I'd say coffee but I'm a hot cocoa mood tonight." Ashley smiles and Spencer notices how adorable it is that her nose crinkles when she does.

"So cocoa it is." Spencer turns on the kitchen light and starts to fill her kettle with water and sets it on the stove. "So where are your parents?" Spencer questions returning to the living room and taking a seat on the couch Ashley is currently occupying, she notices the way Ashley's body stiffens at the question.

"Well…"

Spencer reaches out and places her hand over Ashley's hand that is currently resting on her thigh, "I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it."

"No, it's just been a while since somebody has asked about them. My mother died of leukemia four years ago. My dad couldn't deal with the constant reminders of her in LA so he's out traveling the world. We hear from him once in a while and saw him about a year ago."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry Ash." Spencer realizing her hand is still placed on Ashley gives it a gentle squeeze before reluctantly pulling it away.

"It's okay. I mean I went through a rough patch but Aiden was able to get back on track and here I am. So I guess I owe a lot to him."

"Maybe in that aspect, but you're truly a great person. I've had a great time with you today."

"Good. Cause I'd hate to find out I'm a total bore." Ashley teased with a slight chuckle which in turn caused Spencer to chuckle as well. "You know, you really have a beautiful laugh, very melodic. You should laugh more often." Ashley inwardly curses herself hoping not to scare Spencer off with her honesty.

Spencer stops laughing and flickers hers eyes up to meet Ashley's both just staring at each other not saying a single word.

The whistle of the kettle disturbs what little moment that they had been sharing and Spencer gets up leaving the room to tend to the boiling hot water.

Ashley quietly gets up following, "so is there any reason why you don't have a Christmas tree yet?"

"Well, I haven't had a chance to get one yet."

"Spencer! Christmas is in two weeks! Oh no… come on…" Ashley drags Spencer to the front door. "Emma, come here."

"Ashley?" Spencer questions as Ashley throws Spencer her jacket and starts to put her own on.

"Yes?" Emma comes out of her room.

"Here princess put this on." Ashley hands Emma her jacket and puts it on with slight hesitation as Spencer stands there confused still not having put on her jacket.

"Ashley? What are you doing?" Spencer questions.

"We're going to get you two a Christmas tree. Come on, hurry." Spencer looks at the clock and realizes it's only eight at night and a few places should still be open.

"Yay!" Emma starts to jump up and down excited about going to get a Christmas tree and Ashley's heart swoons at Emma's obvious excitement.

"You're crazy, you know that." Spencer gushes as they head off onto the streets of New York in search of a Christmas tree.


End file.
